Breaking Dawn of Another Sun
by HiddenMusic
Summary: -AU- -Oneshot- Breaking Dawn never happened. Bella realizes who it is she truely loves. Takes place after Eclipse. This is my first Twilight fic, so please read and review! Rated T just to be safe but I think it's lower.


**AN. This is just a small one-shot of an alternate ending to the Twilight Saga. Personally, I was dissapointed with the ending, so I took the liberty of writing a different possible ending. Please R&R!**

**Breaking Dawn of Another Sun**

I never thought I could choose him over my angel-faced lover I thought I truly loved back. Choose him over the one who would always say he loved me in his velvet voice. Why him over the vampire? Why him over Edward Cullen? Not even Alice could have foreseen this unexpected decision I had willingly made. Of course Alice couldn't, not when it involved a werewolf.

After the battle with the newborns I began to add up my past and see that werewolf with new eyes. It was him who gave me comfort after Edward left me, it was him who could always make me laugh and smile my smile. It was him who made me feel whole again when I felt abandoned. And what had I done to him in return? I ended up abandoning that warm hearted werewolf to rescue my vampire lover who planned to get himself killed so he could be with me, when he thought I was dead.

If Edward wanted to be with me, why did he leave me? _He _never left me like Edward had; _he _was there for me when I needed him. Maybe I thought I loved Edward because he's so perfect in every way. Musical, fluent in various languages, has years of experience and can even read minds…except for mine of course. That reason may never be known, but now, I no longer care.

I remembered telling Edward my true feelings one night in my bedroom.

_~Flashback~_

_Edward was stroking his figures through my messy pillow hair as I laid awake in bed, slowly growing sleepier as my eyelids grew heavier. I remembered when I used to love Edward staying with me, but now spending time with him felt like a chore since he is no longer the one I truly loved. My act could not go on, this I knew. Eventually, Edward had to know, why should I carry on my fake love for him any longer?_

"_Edward?" My voice I knew sounded distant in my growing sleepiness. _

"_Yes Bella?" He responded in his velvet voice that was once music to my ears._

_I gave it a pause, how was I to break it to him? I remembered when he had proposed to me, what I was about to say, was I really going to turn down a proposal from a perfect groom?_

"_There…there's something you need to know. Something I never thought I'd ever say," I started, carefully choosing my words._

_By the way my voice sounded had grasped Edwards's attention as he sat up, seeming somewhat alarmed, "What is it?" He asked. _

"_I-I don't think my feelings are what they used to be," I managed to choke out._

"_Feelings? What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked, his perfect voice tense._

"_My feelings of love," I told him._

_Edward said nothing, I stared into space. But I could still feel the vampire's gold eyes gleaming down on me, wanting a straight answer._

"_Ever since those newborns…I've been realizing something I knew was there all along, but I never thought it stuck out so strongly," this confession seemed harder than I thought. But turning down love is not something to take lightly._

"_Did those newborns do something to you?!" Edward demanded with a hint of anger in his voice towards the newborns his family and the wolf pack had fought off._

_I shook my head slowly, still against my pillow, "No," I said in a quiet voice, "The newborns have nothing to do with it. This is just me and my own feelings," I took a deep breath, I was stalling too long, I decided to just get to the point, "Edward," I gulped, "I think there's somebody else I am in love with. More in love with,"_

_I held my breath, waiting for his reaction._

_Edward said nothing, not at first. He lifted his fingers from my hair and got up from my bed, his angel face turned away from my human face._

"_So that werewolf won in the end?" He mused, is velvet voice sounding dark._

"_It was that werewolf that always made me feel whole…even when you weren't there. Yet when you _are_ here, I still feel like I need him."_

"_So is that a no? Is that a no to my proposal?" He questioned, his voice sounding heart broken and barley able to keep together._

"_The answer can't be yes," I said calmly._

"_If this his how you feel, then I suppose I no longer have a purpose to be here with you," Edwards voice seemed like it was about to crack. _

"_Not anymore you do," I said, feeling more confident in my words._

_I blinked, Edward was gone. _

_Edward was gone. I was free to be with my real love._

_My thoughts were lost on that werewolf as I stared at my window with the curtains flowing in the gentle wind with a half moon lighting up my bedroom._

_And in the distance, I thought I heard a howl._

_~Flashback End~_

Now here I sat with the one I loved in the beauty of La Push with the full moon shinning down on us as we sat close to the fire on the chilly night. I snuggled closely to him, he felt so warm. He can protect me from the cold, something Edward could not.

The young werewolf was overwhelmed with joy when he found out my true love for him. In his wolf form he howled with joy and triumph and the others of the wolf pack did the same.

Seth had felt sorry for Edward, they had become friends since the newborn attack but he seemed even happier for his pack member.

Quil and Embry said they were glad to have me part of their team though I wasn't a werewolf.

Same fully welcomed me and praised on how wise I was to choose werewolf over vampire. Despite fighting alongside the Cullens, they still resented vampires all the same.

I snuggled with my love. I truly felt whole, complete. I felt at ease knowing what my true intentions were. I was his, forever his. Nobody could drag us apart.

"The moon seems to be glowing brighter tonight," I mused.

He laughed warm heartedly and wore my smile, "Even when the moon isn't there it will shine bright with you here!"

I chuckled, and then I said, "The Cullens left this morning. This time they said they're for sure not coming back."

The werewolf snorted, "Eh, we can live without them. They smell too awful for my nose! Besides, that really doesn't matter,"

"What does matter?"

"That we're together. I love you Bella,"

"I love you too Jacob Black,"

The cold winds had picked up, but I didn't care. I had his warm body and I had a whole life ahead of me too look forward to with him, and I was his wolf-girl.

This truly was the dawn of a new sun.

**AN. Soooooooo............How did I do for my first Twilight fic? Good? Bad? Please let me know in a review!**

**Also, on a side note, if you love Disney and the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, please visit my three stories! _A Pirates Tale, A Pirates Rumor, _and _A Pirates Haunting. _They are in need of reviews, especially _A Pireates Haunting._**


End file.
